herofandomcom-20200223-history
Cody Travers
Cody Travers (コーディー・トラバーズ) is a video game character from both the Final Fight and Street Fighter series. He has been fighting his way to survive the harsh slums of Metro City since he was a kid. Appearance Before being taken to prison, Cody wore a white t-shirt with blue jeans and white sneakers. In prison, he keeps his white sneakers but wears the white and dark-blue striped prison uniform, bandages wrapped around his hands, and handcuffs linked with a long chain. He has also gained stubble on his face. Unlike other prisoners, he intentionally keeps his prison uniform on, as well as the handcuffs, although he can easily remove them. In Final Fight: Streetwise, he wears his classic outfit with an orange prison shirt over the t-shirt. In his Street Fighter Alpha 3 sprite, Cody is seen wearing a pair of Adidas Superstars. Some of his original artworks from Final Fight already implied that these where the shoes he had always wore, but this sprite was the very first time where it could be fully confirmed. His rival, Guy, wears shoes similar to Nikes, perhaps referencing the competition between the brands. Alternate Costumes Cody's first downloadable costume in Super Street Fighter IV is a more stylized take of his attire from Final Fight, with his white t-shirt being replaced with a white undershirt with black trims, as well as tattoos, jewelry and hand accessories. His second downloadable costume is a more modern prison uniform, which is orange in color and adds slippers. Despite it being a one-piece uniform, it does somewhat resemble his appearance from Final Fight: Streetwise. In Street Fighter X Tekken, Cody also has two DLC costumes: a police uniform similar to that of Edi. E's worn over his default, and a Swap Costume based on Paul Phoenix. Personality In Final Fight, Cody is depicted as being a combative, reckless but ultimately positive and good-natured man, having a powerful sense of justice and love for his girlfriend, Jessica. However, in his Street Fighter appearances, after breaking up with Jessica, losing touch with his friends and spending several years in prison, Cody has become extremely apathetic and aloof. He remains pugnacious as ever, occasionally breaking out of prison just to fight and relieve his boredom, and often maintains his generally dismissive air - a major exception being when he finds an opponent that can entertain him. He interprets his imprisonment as punishment for his ultimately good deeds, and even admits that the idea of achieving any constructive goal (such as overcoming rivals or taking care of family) is lost on him. Cody harbors some internal resentment towards the outside world, musing that he fought solely for the sake of Metro City but ended up imprisoned for it. Despite this, and as certain dialogue indicates, while Cody appears to have given up on fighting crime, he still retains his old sense of justice and an enduring (albeit subdued and exhausted) desire to oppose evil. Fighting Style Cody's fighting style is street fighting in its "purest" form, and he proves to be a powerful opponent, even while restrained; his reason for keeping his handcuffs on is to make his fights more challenging, though he can take them off at any time. As such, Cody is one of three characters (the others being Oro and Akuma) who voluntarily handicap and restrain themselves. In the Street Fighter games, Cody is an offense-oriented character with a diverse moveset, powerful normal attacks, and good combo capabilities. His movement speed is relatively slow, and lacks options when it comes to handling rushdowns, as many of his special moves are slow to come out. Cody's move set is mainly based off of his Final Fight appearance, similar to Guy, with some "street fighting" moves added in. Cody possess a sliding kick that can strike at various heights, an uppercut that produces a tornado, which is useful against projectiles, and can throw sand at the foe as a reversal. Cody can also pick up rocks and throw them at foes, with the ability to delay the throw in order to confuse the opponent. In the Street Fighter Alpha series, his Super Combos are Dead End Irony and Final Destruction, both of which work well at close range. Final Destruction also has unique properties based on the ISM being used (explained below). In V-ISM, Cody has a move called Yoke that can be used to dodges moves, similar to the later-introduced parry mechanic of the Street Fighter III series. In Super Street Fighter IV, he gains an additional sucker punch that can break through Super Armor (along with the Ruffian Kick). Dead End Irony returns as his Super Combo, and works differently, starting with a Ruffian Kick that depends on the kick button used. Final Destruction returns as his first Ultra Combo, and also works differently, centering instead around a single punch. His second Ultra Combo, Last Dread Dust, allows him to strike from a further distance and nullify projectiles by kicking up sand. He follows this with a series of swinging punches and finishes with a pipe. In Street Fighter X Tekken, Final Destruction reappears as his Super Art, where it again works differently; it starts similarly to Super Street Fighter IV's Dead End Irony, and the Ruffian Kick can be charged into it. Final Fight-inspired moves Final Fight's use of weapons - a common feature in "beat 'em up" games - is referenced in Cody's fighting style. A knife even appears in any fight where at least one player is using Cody; the knife is his best weapon in the Final Fight games, and only Cody can pick it up and use it as a melee weapon. The knife can be used for fast, damaging attacks, and can also be throw at the foe (which replaces the Bad Stone). Additionally, in Super Street Fighter IV Cody uses a wrench during his Focus Attack, and he uses a pipe during Last Dread Dust, as shown above. Cody's A-ISM Final Destruction is an homage to a glitch in Final Fight. In Final Fight, a player could deliver two hits, turn around — instantly canceling the combo — and then turn back and chain the same two hits; repeated, this could act as an infinite combo attack. Cody mimics the attack, and finishes with another combo of punches and a Criminal Upper. His X-ISM Final Destruction changes the Super Combo Gauge to a timer; for a short time, this replaces his moves with the original Final Fight moveset, where tapping any button repeatedly performs his normal combo from Final Fight, and all his air attacks are replaced with the Crack Kick. Gallery cody-alpha31.jpg cody-ff1.png cody-sfe.jpg cody-ssf4.jpg cody-ssf4-alt.jpg cody-streetwise.jpg Category:Capcom Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Self Hating Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Street Fighter Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:True Neutral Category:Nihilistic Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Self-Reproachful Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Rivals Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Capcom vs SNK Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Vigilante Category:Byronic Heroes Category:Fallen Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Normal Badass Category:Male Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Chi Masters